That Fateful Week
by auzstar913
Summary: Lorelai and Rory have a no coffee bet. Two certain blondes return and Rory recieves her college acceptance letters.
1. The Bet

**Author's Note: **Well, I really have nothing to say, I just like writing these, okay, yes, I am weird. So, on with the story…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore girls. If you thought I did you must be crazy, well, okay…

**Summary: **Lorelai and Rory make a no coffee bet for a week. Two certain blondes return and Rory receives her college acceptance letters. 

**Rating: **I don't know…PG-13, I guess…

Chapter One: The Bet Ah, Saturday morning. I feel a dancing in a field of daisies moment coming on. Not that I don't like school…school is…livable. Saturday morning is Saturday morning. There's nothing wrong with sleeping in late, and staying up late, and doing your homework…what? 

I walked into the kitchen and saw my mother, Lorelai Gilmore glaring at our coffee pot. She has been known to be zany, loony, wacky…all the words that were featured in that paragraph describing Willy Wonka in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, but now she's just plain scary.

"Mom," I said, cautiously approaching her. 

" 'Morning," she replied not taking her eyes off the coffee pot. 

Suddenly I realize what must be going on. "Your not having a staring contest with everything in the house again, are you? Because everything beat you hands down, and you were depressed for a month." It's true. One day, I was out with Jess and Mom was so bored that she had a staring contest with everything in the house, from the toaster to the toilet. Of course, they all beat her. You know, with the whole no eyes thing. 

"No. It burned me." Mom replied. 

"Excuse me?" 

"I wanted some coffee, so I grabbed the coffee pot and it burned me," she explained.

"Ah, so now you're planning to stare it down. Smart." I commented.  

"I don't know. I just thought that if I looked long enough a spark would blast out of eyes and rebound off its metal backside and it would make a pinging noise and…" Oh God, it has finally happened, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore has crossed over to the dark side. 

"I think I'm going to have some coffee." I said, reaching for the coffee pot. 

"No!" Mom exclaimed. 

"Why not?" 

"Because I said no." 

"Just because you were burned by the coffee pot you're banning me from coffee?" I asked, in disbelief. 

"I'm banning us from coffee." She replied. 

"What are you saying?" I questioned. 

"No more coffee, for a week." 

"That's a promise?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. 

"That's a protest." She answered. 

I sighed. "We're protesting against the coffee pot."

"And coffee." Mom added. 

"Let me put it to you this way. If someone was walking by and our house fell on them – "

"Emily Gilmore." Mom interrupted. 

"She's your mother." I said in mock shock. 

"Yeah, well." Mom shrugged. 

" – it wouldn't mean that it was our fault because we are inside, we don't control  our house." I finished. 

"How do we know the coffee's not controlling the coffee pot?" Mom asked. 

"You got me there." I said, sarcastically. 

"Let's make this more interesting." Mom announced, suddenly. 

"Yes, you pour me a cup of coffee and we think of all the ways we could make this more interesting." I suggested. 

"A bet." Mom said. 

"A bet?"

"A no coffee bet. For a week."

"You have gone insane." I said. 

"Come on. There's money involved." She begged. 

"Mom…"

"Real money."

"How much?"

"Fifteen."

"Twenty."

"Twenty-five."

"Twenty-two, fifty."

"Deal." We shook hands.

Silence. 

"Do you have a sudden urge for coffee?" Mom asked me. 

"I had a sudden urge for coffee two minutes ago." I replied. 

More silence. 

"How stupid are we?" 


	2. The Consequences of the Bet

**Author's Note: **Hello, hope you liked the last chapter, remember to review, cos I didn't say that last time. And so it begins…

**Disclaimer: **So, I don't own Gilmore girls…yeah

**Rating: **PG-13

**Chapter Two: **The Consequences of The Bet 

Mom and I weren't really sure if we should go through with the bet. I mean, coffee is our life, we even made a catch phrase; 'It's not food, it's not a beverage, it's a lifestyle.' 

Besides, where in the world am I going to get twenty-two dollars and fifty cents? Mom? Well, that would just ruin the whole concept of the bet. Grandma? For a bet? I think her pantyhose would fly across the room, oh…bad visual. 

"Honey! Do you want to go to Luke's?" Mom asked appearing in my bedroom door. 

"Um…well…" Luke's…it's the house of coffee, and the house of Luke, and the house of Jess…ugh, why do I have to have these Jess thoughts this early in the morning? 

"Rory?" Mom prompted. I knew she wanted to go. Even if I said no she would go anyway, and knowing her she would treat herself to some coffee. 

"Let me get my coat." I replied, jumping up from my bed. 

Let the games begin…the Gilmore willpower will be tested once and for all.

"Man, there's a reason there's another food place in this town." Mom muttered as we entered Luke's. 

"I know." I agreed. At least, there was two seats left at the counter.

We took our seats and waited to be served.   

"Should we call out for service?" Mom asked me. 

"Just like we usually do?" I replied, with a smirk. 

"Of course." 

Then when there was a moment in time where we should have been hollering for coffee, but we didn't. Because we couldn't have coffee. Damn this stupid, dumb, idiotic, bet. 

"What can I get you?" Luke asked us. 

"What no 'good morning'?" Mom asked, which would start their usual banter, although I knew she was just buying time. 

Luke paused, then rolled his eyes. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Luke." Mom and I said together. 

"Now, do you want some c-?"

"How'd you sleep, Luke?" Mom interrupted. 

"Fine. Now, I suppose you want c-." 

"Do you have sweet dreams, Luke?" Mom asked. 

"Look, Lorelai, of you haven't noticed I have a whole diner to feed here. I have to take your order, it's my job, otherwise you're just wasting tables. And yes, I had sweet dreams." Luke finished, clenching his teeth. 

"I'll have a latte…" Mom began. I shook my head 'no'. 

"Cappuccino…" Again I shook my head. 

"Coke…" she looked at me, pleadingly. I shrugged. "Eggs, bacon, pancakes, with extra strawberries." Mom finished. 

"Yeah, me too." I said. 

"Coke for breakfast?" Luke asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"Coke, with breakfast." I corrected. 

"No coffee?"

"Nope." Mom replied. 

Luke looked skeptical. "I'll be back."

"Say that a little lower, Arnold." Mom called out. I rolled my eyes. 

At that moment Jess came downstairs looking very Jess like. Wow, good English. There was a very awkward moment where we weren't sure what to do. Should we say hi and kiss. Or kiss and say hi. Or say hi. Or kiss. We settled with him giving me a kiss on the cheek. 

"Hi." I said, weakly. 

"Hey." He replied. God, he's so good at that. 

A few minutes later Luke came back with our breakfast, while Mom and I got accustomed to having Coke with our breakfast, the annoying bells jangled announcing someone's presence. I was too involved with my pancakes and trying not to stare at Jess to look up, until Mom tapped me on the shoulder. 

"What?" I asked, my mouth full of bacon. I followed Mm's gaze to the door. 

Tristan.


	3. The Consequences of going to Luke's afte...

**Author's Note: **Hello, hope you liked the last chapter, remember to review, cos I didn't say that last time. And so it begins…

**Disclaimer: **So, I don't own Gilmore girls…yeah

**Rating: **PG-13

**Chapter Two: **The Consequences of The Bet 

Mom and I weren't really sure if we should go through with the bet. I mean, coffee is our life, we even made a catch phrase; 'It's not food, it's not a beverage, it's a lifestyle.' 

Besides, where in the world am I going to get twenty-two dollars and fifty cents? Mom? Well, that would just ruin the whole concept of the bet. Grandma? For a bet? I think her pantyhose would fly across the room, oh…bad visual. 

"Honey! Do you want to go to Luke's?" Mom asked appearing in my bedroom door. 

"Um…well…" Luke's…it's the house of coffee, and the house of Luke, and the house of Jess…ugh, why do I have to have these Jess thoughts this early in the morning? 

"Rory?" Mom prompted. I knew she wanted to go. Even if I said no she would go anyway, and knowing her she would treat herself to some coffee. 

"Let me get my coat." I replied, jumping up from my bed. 

Let the games begin…the Gilmore willpower will be tested once and for all.

"Man, there's a reason there's another food place in this town." Mom muttered as we entered Luke's. 

"I know." I agreed. At least, there was two seats left at the counter.

We took our seats and waited to be served.   

"Should we call out for service?" Mom asked me. 

"Just like we usually do?" I replied, with a smirk. 

"Of course." 

Then when there was a moment in time where we should have been hollering for coffee, but we didn't. Because we couldn't have coffee. Damn this stupid, dumb, idiotic, bet. 

"What can I get you?" Luke asked us. 

"What no 'good morning'?" Mom asked, which would start their usual banter, although I knew she was just buying time. 

Luke paused, then rolled his eyes. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Luke." Mom and I said together. 

"Now, do you want some c-?"

"How'd you sleep, Luke?" Mom interrupted. 

"Fine. Now, I suppose you want c-." 

"Do you have sweet dreams, Luke?" Mom asked. 

"Look, Lorelai, of you haven't noticed I have a whole diner to feed here. I have to take your order, it's my job, otherwise you're just wasting tables. And yes, I had sweet dreams." Luke finished, clenching his teeth. 

"I'll have a latte…" Mom began. I shook my head 'no'. 

"Cappuccino…" Again I shook my head. 

"Coke…" she looked at me, pleadingly. I shrugged. "Eggs, bacon, pancakes, with extra strawberries." Mom finished. 

"Yeah, me too." I said. 

"Coke for breakfast?" Luke asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"Coke, with breakfast." I corrected. 

"No coffee?"

"Nope." Mom replied. 

Luke looked skeptical. "I'll be back."

"Say that a little lower, Arnold." Mom called out. I rolled my eyes. 

At that moment Jess came downstairs looking very Jess like. Wow, good English. There was a very awkward moment where we weren't sure what to do. Should we say hi and kiss. Or kiss and say hi. Or say hi. Or kiss. We settled with him giving me a kiss on the cheek. 

"Hi." I said, weakly. 

"Hey." He replied. God, he's so good at that. 

A few minutes later Luke came back with our breakfast, while Mom and I got accustomed to having Coke with our breakfast, the annoying bells jangled announcing someone's presence. I was too involved with my pancakes and trying not to stare at Jess to look up, until Mom tapped me on the shoulder. 

"What?" I asked, my mouth full of bacon. I followed Mm's gaze to the door. 

Tristan.


	4. The Consequences of going to Luke's afte...

**Author's note: **I posted a new chapter, got bored, and now I'm writing this chapter, hopefully there will be at least six chapters before next Monday. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GG, although I can see how you made that mistake.

**Rating: **PG-13

Chapter four: The consequences of going to Luke's after the bet was finalized part 2

Shane?

Shane?

Shane?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Jess is confused.

Mom is confused. 

Luke walked back into the room, and now he's confused. 

I am really confused. 

Two really annoying blondes entering a diner in less than ten minutes. What are the odds, right?

But the question on everyone's mind is…what the hell is she doing here?

Why?

Why?

Why?

And then…she has the nerve to give everyone a once over, walk over to the counter and ask for a soda, not to go. She is going to sit in the diner, and drink her soda. She better not slurp. She is going to have to chug that to keep me from strangling her. 

"Can't we all just go upstairs and hide?" I asked Jess, quietly. 

He smiled slightly, and seated me on a stool. 

"What are you doing?" I asked. 

"The bathroom is calling my name." He replied, before heading toward the little boy's room. 

No.

No. 

No. 

No way! 

He has the nerve to sit me three stools away from his ex-fling and then leave because nature was making a long-distance call to his pants, well, fine. 

"Rory, let's go." Mom said, suddenly. 

"But, Mom…I have to wait for Jess." I replied. 

"Believe me, he'll understand." Mom said. 

"Okay…bye Luke – " At that moment Jess re-entered the diner. "Bye Jess."

"Wait, you're going." Is this the Jess I know? But…ah, I get this little game of his. Being all lovey dovey to get Shane jealous, why? Um, oh yeah, because it's Shane. 

"Yeah, but I'll call you, okay." I said, equally sickening. 

"Okay." Jess replied, reluctantly. 

Then we kissed. Like we would normally kiss if there weren't a room full of people staring at us. 

Oh, it's fun making people jealous. 

I added another bye, as I followed Mom to the door. 

We left, and Jess unnoticeably waved at me, I smiled and waved back. 

"So," Mom said, "Are you okay?" 

"What?"

"Before…back then…Jess's ex…you…in the same room." Mom replied. 

"Sure." I said. 

"Well, I think you handled it with incredible maturity." Mom continued. 

"That whole kissing thing?" I asked. 

"Yeah." She replied. 

"You're so lying." I said. 

A few minutes later we arrived home to find a stack of letters on our front porch. 

"I'll get them." I called out. 

"Okay, but remember to burn the bills." Mom replied. 

"I never forget." I called back. 

Bill. Bill. Bill. Library fine. Jeez, Mom. Bill. Bill – Harvard, Yale, Princeton, they're here. 

"They're here!" I screamed. 

"Rory, honey, what are here?"

"My college acceptance letters." I replied. 

"Well, open them." Mom screamed, walking out onto the porch. 

I knew I didn't want to find out if I got accepted into Harvard or Yale on the porch, but I didn't care. I scrambled to open the Harvard letter, which was very classy. 

"Dear Miss Gilmore, 

We are writing this letter to inform you that you …."


	5. I Got Into

**Author's Note: **In answer to all of your questions, this is set late in the third season, sorry I didn't mention that before, so Rory and Jess are together. It is kind of confusing that I brought Tristan and Shane in at the same time, but I couldn't figure out how to bring Shane in, yeah…but I promise I will make it work or else you can seriously bury me in bad reviews. So, back on the story…(really bad cliffhanger last chapter, I know, I had to do my homework, sorry…)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls 

**Rating: **PG-13

Chapter Five: I GOT INTO….

I couldn't finish. My hands were sweating. My throat was dry. I couldn't breathe. 

"Dear Miss Gilmore…" I began, shakily. 

"We are writing…we are…you…" At that moment Mom snatched the letter out of my hands, and read it. She showed no emotion. What is she doing? 

"Mom…" I said. 

She looked up and smiled. "You did it, Gilmore! You got in!" 

I screamed, then I laughed, then I felt like crying, and I hugged Mom. I did it. I had done it. I had gone into Harvard. 

"Well, I got a couple of other letters to open." I said, pointing to the stack of letters. 

"Oh, who cares? You got in!" Mom exclaimed, happily. "Now, I have to call Mom, then Dad, or should I do it personally? I so want to rub Dad's face in this…and then there's Christopher, and Luke, and you have to call Lane, and…Jess, if you want to, this is great, babe!" Mom raced into the house and picked up the phone. 

"Hey, Chris. She got in…I know…She's so excited…"

I frowned, and quickly snuck back onto the porch and grabbed the stack of letters. 

I quickly opened the one that was from Yale. I read it. I had got in. I had got into Yale. I peered inside, and looked at Mom talking on the phone. 

"Oh, and Chris tell Sherry's friends. I want them to spit cocktails when they hear about it."

Maybe now isn't such a good time to tell her. 

"Rory, that's so great!" Lane screamed into the receiver. She was at Bible Camp, and I quickly told her to shut up. 

"Oh, who cares! My best friend got into Harvard!" She screamed to her other friends at Bible Camp. 

"And Yale." I added quietly. 

"What?"

"And Yale." I repeated. 

"And Yale too!" She added. "What about the other colleges?"

"They were a 'nay.'" I confirmed. 

"Does Lorelai know?"

"Five minutes ago, she was screaming ner, ner, ner, ner, ner to Grandpa into the receiver." I replied. "She'd probably think Grandpa pulled some strings or something."

"Do you think he did?" Lane asked me. 

"I don't know." I said, scared. 

"Rory, you're smarter than my mother, I'm sure it was because you were…you." Lane said. 

"Yeah…"

"Oh, I better go. Holy Oath time." Lane said, suddenly. 

"Oh, okay. Bye." I hung up, and sighed. 

The phone rung, and I jumped. "Hello?"

"Finally," was the reply. 

"Paris?"

"Did you get in?"

"What?"

"To Harvard. Did you get in?" Oh, she does NOT sound happy. 

"Yes." I replied. There was a long pause. A very long pause. World War 3 could've started by now. "Paris?"

"You ruined my life!" She exclaimed, as the phone went dead. Uh oh. 

"That was Paris." I called to my mom. 

"Oh, so was she singing 'The Sound of Music'?" She asked. 

"She didn't get in." I replied. 

"What?" Mom suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs. "But this is Paris."

"I know."

Mom started down the stairs. "She wrote _trial _essays." 

"I know." 

Mom continued down the stairs. "And she's dating a Princeton man."

"I know."

Mom appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Did I mention she's _Paris?"_

"I believe you did." 

"Well, I guess there's always Princeton. She can see Jamie. Or Yale. She can become my father's new best friend." Mom walked into the kitchen. 

"I got into Yale." I said, suddenly.

"What?" 

"While you were talking to Dad. I looked. And I got in. I got into Yale." I mumbled. 

"What are the others?"

"I think there's a limit about how many Ivy league schools you get into." I replied. 

"How many others?" Mom asked. 

"Just Harvard and Yale." I replied. 

"Well, congratulations." She paused and frowned. "Dad is going to kill me."

"I know." I smiled. Mom is the greatest. 

"So, let's go tell Luke and you can tell Jess, and we can have a banner and balloons, and cake, and pie…" 

"For telling Luke and Jess that I'm not an idiot?"

"You've got to get a reward for something." Mom said. 

Mom and I grabbed our coats. "Wait, coffee." Mom added. She walked back into the kitchen and pulled out two Styrofoam cups. 

"Did you forget?" I asked. 

"Forget what?" 

"The bet. Your idea."

"No, I was just testing you." Mom said, meeting me at the front door. 

"Sure…"

"I was."

"Six more days…" I said, cheerfully. 

"I'm going to start counting the hours."

Mom and I walked out the front door. 

"I'll take the minutes."

"All right, but you start now, little missie." Mom said. 

"Fine, then give me your watch." I said. 

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes." 

"Ha! Fooled you!" I exclaimed. 

"Ugh…" Mom groaned. 

Everything had turned out great. Mom and I are great. Jess and I are great. But wait – Shane is back. Tristan is back. And I have to tell Mom that I've decided in the past two minutes that I've decided to go to Yale. 

Watch me count how many minutes she screams. 


	6. Kinda Important Authors Note

**Kinda Important Author's Note: **Okay, so I went into my story see how the lay out thingy was. It was good, up until chapter three, which is exactly the same the same as chapter two. And it is kind of confusing announcing the presence of Tristan and then everyone's shocked about Shane in a diner. Well, I did write about his return, let me put it in the short version: Rory is shocked, Jess is mad about Tristan, Tristan is confused about Jess, Tristan leaves, nothing to exciting, anyway I have to go watch Friends and Will and Grace…I'm in need of a good laugh. 

Signed, 

Auzstar913 


	7. Movie Night

**Author's Note: **Hello, okay, so…next chapter, I hope you like it…(by the way, if I didn't explain it well enough in the authors note, chapter three is really boring, it's just a very boring conversation between Tristan and Rory….well, if you call it conversation, Jess doesn't like Tristan, Tristan leaves, and then enter the blonde with the attitude…that is it)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore girls. 

**Rating: **PG-13

Chapter Six: Movie Night… 

"Mom, you didn't have to tell the whole town." I said as we entered our house. 

"Sure, I did, babe. You got into Harvard. Everyone had to know. It was completely mandatory." She replied, throwing her keys on a small table. 

"Well, you didn't have to go through the list of going away gifts." I said. 

"I know. I know. But did you see everyone writing it down?" She grinned. 

"It was kind of fun." I agreed, as we slumped onto the sofa, reminiscing about the previous events. 

"So, you are going, right?" Mom asked.                                                                                                           "What?"

"To Harvard. You're going to Harvard?"

"Well…"

"Rory." Mom sat up and looked at me suspiciously. 

"I don't know." I replied. 

"You don't know? Rory – what? This, this is crazy! I – man!" Mom exclaimed. 

There was a long moment of silence between us. I looked at Mom, she was still fuming. 

"Let's go," she said suddenly. 

"Go? Go where?" I asked. 

"To Doose's. And then we hit the video store." Confusing, much?

"But –then – you … mad." I made a growling sound. 

"Rory, if you just told me you were pregnant with Taylor's baby, I wouldn't back out of Movie Night. Let's go." She stood up. 

"Okay…"

"Now, just tell me. Harvard or Yale?" She asked. I stood up and fumbled with hands. 

"Yale…" I replied, although it came out like I swallowed a full-grown man's voice box. 

"Yale? All right…but now Dad is really going to kill me." 

"Yep." I replied. 

"Well, just so you."

After we uncomfortably went into Doose's, since Dean and his new girlfriend were in there, we went into the video store, in search of musicals. 

I picked up a copy of Easter Parade, and sighed, then I felt someone's presence behind me. 

"Hello…" I said, cautiously. 

"Mary." Damn. He is so…ugh.

"Hello, Tristan." I said, turning around. 

"Easter Parade, huh? Wow." 

"What?" I asked. 

"Nothing, nothing." He smirked. I frowned. I needed Jess or Mom. Or a crucifix. 

"Go away, Tristan." I began walking away. 

"You have a boyfriend?" He asked. But he knew the answer, he saw Jess. He was shocked. Just like I was when Mom bought Grandma a DVD player. 

"Yes." I replied. 

"No Dean?" 

"No Dean." I confirmed. I continued to walk away, and he continued to follow. 

"You broke up?" 

"Yes." This was getting exhausting. 

"I do remember what happened last time we kissed." 

"I do too. Hey, remember when I ran away." I said. That got him. He just stood there, shocked that I could actually stir him up as good as he does. I kept walking looking back to make sure I was alone, and then I bumped into someone. 

"Watch it." I looked up. Man, what are the odds? Two annoying blondes in one night. 

"I'd prefer not to." I replied. 

"Whatever." Shane muttered, walking away. 

I need my mommy. And I need my mommy now! And – great, another person to walk into. Just don't look up, and walk away. Just don't look up, and walk away…

"Rory?"

"Jess! Oh, thank God!" I cried, throwing my arms around him. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, fine. I just…hi." 

"Well, then – hey." He said. 

"Hi." He leaned in to kiss me. "Wait."

"What?" 

I dragged him through the video store. "You can't kiss in front of the horror section. It's bad luck."

"Rory…"

"Look, I don't want to be kissing my boyfriend, and then the next thing I see is Freddy Kruger."

"Point taken." 

I led him further away, and he stopped me. "Jess…"

"What?"

"We can't kiss in front of SpongeBob SquarePants." I complained. Jess sighed, and I grinned when he wasn't looking. Personally, I had no problem kissing in front of SpongeBob; I think he's great. I just wanted to tease Jess. 

"Here?" He asked. We were in the Romantic-Comedy section. 

"Do you have a problem with Jennifer Lopez?" 

"Are you kidding me?"

"Alone at last." I smiled. 

"Ahem." No, not now. 

"Can't you see we're – Mom!" Oh, man. 

"Rory, I'm torn. Grease or The Wizard of Oz?" Mom asked, pretending that I hadn't said anything. Meanwhile, Jess was trying extremely hard not to burst out laughing. 

"Both. As long as you don't sing." I replied. 

"Okay." 

"Move please." What now? I turned around. 

Shane. Tristan. Holding hands. 

"Our pleasure." I said, as Jess and I moved to the side. 

The weirdest couple of the month walked past us as Mom, Jess and me had 'huh?' looks plastered on our faces. 

And this night just got a lot more interesting…  


	8. Some actions have consequencesannoying c...

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews!!!! It's awesome! Really. Anyways, so at first I was going to eliminate the whole Tristan/Shane thing completely. But…I decided to have a little fun with it. You know, make Tristan go through absolute hell because of Shane. I do love Tristan, but…this is much better! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN IT. 

**Rating: **PG-13

Chapter Seven: Everyone's actions have consequences…annoying consequences

It had been a week since that movie night fiasco, and I was still trying to process Tristan with Shane. I mean, Tristan, I can get. I did kiss him for crying out loud. But Shane…then again she was good enough for Jess, and since I'm good enough for Jess, I guess I should be fine with it, but still…

The freaky relationship had got everyone's attention. From Dean's to Kirk's mother. Numerous times Miss Patty had asked Jess if was feeling all right. He'd always grunt, but he made out a very convincing 'yes', Miss Patty thought, of course, that he was just hiding his feelings (big surprise, right?), and she'd give him a big kiss on the cheek, before leaving to tell Babette. Each time it had been extremely amusing, but not as amusing as Saturday mornings. Why Saturday mornings? That was the morning Tristan and Shane decided it was the best time to have breakfast at Luke's. They always sat by the window, since Shane thought it was 'best for her tan'. Tan? 

Mom and I sat in Luke's on the bright, sunny Saturday morning. We each took turns checking our watches, and Jess came out every so often to check if they had arrived.

Finally, at 10:05, they entered the diner giving it a once over before sitting down at a window seat, and looking lazily over the menus.

My question is, where is Tristan staying? Not at the Inn. Mom would know. Maybe with…Shane? It would be convenient, right?

Luke began heading over to their table, but Jess stopped him. 

"I got it." He said. I frowned at him, and he winked. Suddenly, I had a hunch that he was up to something. 

"Welcome to Luke's. I'm Jess, can I take your – ?"

"We know the drill." Shane interrupted. 

"I had one more word to say." Jess said. 

"So…" Shane rolled her eyes, and suddenly she noticed her reflection. She has a reflection?

"Look, if you wanted to be all No.1, you could've at least cut me off at 'can' or 'Jess', you know, let your imagination run wild." Jess replied. 

Oh, Tristan looks like he's about to kill someone. And Dean walks in. How ironic. 

"Jess, shut up." Shane complained. 

"How many times have I heard that before? Oh, wait, yeah, eighty-two times." Jess said, with a smile. 

"Wait, you used to…" Tristan said, carefully. 

"Good job. Wait right here while I go get you a gold star." Jess told Tristan. If Dean walked over there any time soon…

Jess had done this last week. It got Shane all strung up, and she took it out on Tristan. I'm pretty sure Kirk called for an 'encore!' 

"Fine Jess, finish your silly speech so we can eat." Shane said, hotly. 

"Thank you," Jess smirked, "order…" He said with emphasis. 

"Two burgers, two cherry cokes - ." Tristan began. 

"Wait, cherry cokes? I didn't want a cherry coke." Shane whined. Oh, there it is. 

"You said you liked cherry coke. I got us cherry cokes." Tristan replied. 

"I like cherry coke with fries." Shane continued. 

"We'll get fries." Tristan said through clenched teeth. 

"Well, not with a burger." Shane complained. 

Jess quietly slipped away, and walked right next to me. 

"You're so mean." I told him. 

"We all need our fun." He replied. 

Ten minutes later Shane stormed out of the diner. "It's so over, Tristan!"

"You said that two hours ago." He called out, grabbing his jacket and hurrying after her. 

"Oh man, I love Saturday mornings." Jess smiled. 

I knew he loved seeing Shane in that type of situation. As well as Tristan. But, I don't know I couldn't help feeling really, really bad for Tristan. 

Don't I hate him?

Why do I have to be so nice? I always knew it was going to get me into trouble. 

And right now, it's happening. 

Before I knew it I ran out of the diner after Tristan, searching for answers. 


	9. Wait, what?

**Authors Note: **Just a quick note. This is an R/J pairing, but there is many surprises along the way…Oh, this is going to be a fairly short chapter, sorry

**Disclaimer: **I REALLY DON'T OWN GILMORE GIRLS.

**Rating: **PG-13

Chapter Eight: Wait, what? 

I found him at the bridge, still not really sure what I was doing. What about Jess? That question repeated itself over and over, like it was trying to make me feel guilty. It was a question for crying out loud. But I did feel incredibly guilty.

"Hey," I said, softly 

"What are you doing here? Is Jess behind one of the bushes ready to mock me?" He asked.

"No. I just came to – I well…" Why am I here? I sat down next to him, trying to clear my head. 

"What about Jess?" He asked. 

"I like Jess, Tristan." I replied. 

"Then why are you here?" He asked. I don't know!

I shrugged. He smirked. "Jess is a great guy." Tristan snorted. "I'm sorry. Was that jealousy?"

"Hot damn, Gilmore. I saw you looking at me in the diner." 

"Oh, please." I dismissed. 

"Then why are you here?" He enunciated. Stop asking me that!

"I-I don't know…" Out of nowhere he kissed me. My mind was screaming _Jess! Jess! Jess! _And this was not Jess. I broke the kiss and stared at him, terrified. 

"Tristan." I said, in a warning tone. And then I ran.

How? Could? He? Man! That stupid kiss! That stupid Tristan! That stupid military school letting him out. I have to tell Jess. No question. He could do a Dean and break up with me if I don't. Or he could do a normal and break up with me if I do.

5:00 pm: I enter Luke's Diner, and I see my handsome boyfriend, Jess Mariano cleaning tables. 

5:02 pm: Jess looks up at me and smiles. Man, I feel bad. 

**5:03 pm: Jess tells me has something to tell me, at the exact same time I do. **

"I have something to tell you." Jess and I said in unison. 

"You first." We said together. We both laughed, nervously, and fear took over. 

Here goes. "I kissed Tristan." Quick and painless, right. Wait, Jess said something to…

**_Rewind: _**

RORY: I kissed Tristan. 

**JESS: I kissed Shane. **

What? 


	10. The Plot Thickens

**Authors Note: **Hello…thanks for the reviews, guys!!! Yet again, it has given the 'inspiration' to write a new chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Do I even have to write it anymore? 

Chapter Nine: The Plot Thickens… 

I bit my lip. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Shane? Okay, so, I guess they had a history (um, yeah, being permanently attached to someone's face really counts as history) but, Shane? If he was going to cheat on me it could've been with someone other than _Shane_, like Nicole Kidman, someone with class. 

"Rory?" I realized I had been staring into space, and instantly became alert. 

"Yeah?" I said, looking at Jess, nervously. 

Jess took a breath and looked at me. Boy, he kind of looks mad. As if. Come on, **_he kissed Shane…BY CHOICE!_**

Or maybe it wasn't by choice…maybe he was manipulated. It could happen. Come to think of it, I was manipulated, probably. Tristan came into the diner when he knew I would be in there, and then he made me feel sorry for him, and THEN he kissed me. He manipulated me. Me! I am going to get him…

"Rory?" Man, I'm doing that staring into space thing again, well, at least I have a plan, drum roll ladies and gentleman, here comes the plan – 

"Rory?"

"Yes!" I screamed. Jess looked sort of annoyed, who could blame him he just KISSED Shane, or maybe it's something else.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked. Um, me…being manipulated, hello?

"Um…" M – A – N – I – P – U – L – A – T – O – R. 

"Tristan, right? I knew it!" At that point, Jess punched a table. He literally jabbed a table with his fist. 

"Well…" I began, "how do I know you weren't thinking about Shane?"

"I was trying to get your attention." Jess explained, his fist still throbbing. 

"And in between me daydreaming you were thinking about Shane!" I exclaimed. 

"Daydreaming! Right, daydreaming about what, Rory?" He asked. 

At that moment, I thought it would be a good time to kiss him. Don't ask me why. Sometimes I can't control what goes on in my mind. 

So, there we are making out. Luke could walk downstairs any moment. Come to think of it, where is Luke? He could be being manipulated! Oh right, yes, kissing Jess. 

Or Taylor could walk in. He freaked put about snow cones, watch him call the National Guard in after he sees this. 

Mom could walk in, and – and she could see what's going on and…well, I really can't control what's going on in my mother's brain either. 

But I hope Tristan or Shane walks in. Then they could see the manipulators are no more. 

Wait, are they even together, any more? Were they even together in the first place? Was it a plan? Did Tristan say, "Huh, huh, Mary, huh, huh, me go get some"? Did Shane say, "Oh, he has a boyfriend, that makes him available"? 

Uhn, still kissing Jess. 

Maybe they had a plan. An actual plan. You know, where you sit down, and actually think. Maybe that's taking things to the extreme, Shane thinking. 

My brain still whirred with possibilities as Jess broke the kiss and looked at me. I remembered what we were talking about, and smiled weakly. 

"Um, you?" 

**A/N: Hello! Hope you liked it! I've decided if you give me three reviews, I'll give you the next chapter, here's a preview:**

- **Rory and Jess find out the truth about the kisses. **

- **Lorelai goes over the edge. **

- **Jess finds out about the bet. **

**Okay, review, review, review!!! **


	11. The Truth About The Kisses

**Authors Note: **I've kept my promise, you gave me three reviews, and I give you the next chapter. Jess and Rory are still in the diner, in case you were wondering. 

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own it. This story (clever me) does belong to me. 

**Rating: **PG-13

Chapter Ten: The Truth About The Kisses 

Jess wasn't saying anything. I have to admit, it did sound like someone was holding a gun to m head when I said it, but I smiled at him, AND then I looked up at him as if he was my God or something. 

And he's still not saying anything. 

Well, you can't blame a girl for trying. 

"Me in general?" Oh, wow, he's finally said something and all I can say is, 'erlack'. Where the hell did that come from? 

Jess was amused by my made up sound, so he continued, "Were you thinking about me? Or my hair, or my sweater, or the coffee pot that is sitting right next to me – "

Now, I don't if it's because of how lousy I'm feeling or how confused I'm feeling because Jess thinks I'm thinking about his hair, but I really did not control what came out next. 

"I can't have coffee!" And now I am mentally hitting myself. I can see a cartoon me as tall as my thumb getting hit by massive hand in my head. God, I need a therapist, or better yet, a good spanking. (Not the cartoon me, the real me.)

"You…can't have…what?" Oh, he is enjoying this. I think he is a manipulator also. He's going to pretend he's really shocked, and then he's going to repeat what I say, so that I have to continue explaining, so he could look even more shocked. Or maybe…he's just really shocked. Or both. 

"I have a bet!" See, he made me say that! He's making me speak with an exclamation point at the end of my sentences. Ugh, he makes me so mad! Or maybe…he's not doing anything and I'm acting crazy on a low shortage of coffee. 

"Me and my mother. We have a bet for twenty-two dollars fifty and we have three days to go and I am telling you all this for no reason, and I am being manipulated by y-you and Tristan and the coffee pot, who, if you listen really closely is saying "Rory" over and over again in this little mechanical voice, and it sounds like something out of a horror film, like "Attack of the Coffee pots", and I swear the movie will be much more scarier than the title." I scowled at a bewildered Jess. "And you have just made me tell you all that for no reason, so I'm going we can talk about this later."

I quickly left the diner, a little embarrassed. I sighed as I looked back at my poor boyfriend. Well, at least he didn't make me speak in exclamation points. 

Mom was losing it. She was seriously losing it. I decided I wouldn't let her drink coffee. I did need a new CD to love, and a new book, but I decided to hold off. I wanted to see if we could last the whole week. I even read Mom an article of what coffee could do to you, even though I know it's a bit late. 

After I had thrown out the idea of tying Mom up I left for Luke's. I needed to figure this thing out with Jess. 

"You're back. I knew you would be." Jess smirked. 

"Shut up." I said. "We need to talk."

"Rory, come on." Jess pleaded. 

"What?"

"Don't break up with me."

"I'm not breaking up with you."

"So, you just go around starting conversations with, 'we need to talk?'"

"Yeah." I replied. 

"Oh."

"Jess." I said, suddenly. 

"What?"

"Shane an Tristan."

"Okay, I'll grab the torches. You grab the pitch forks."

"N-no, they're coming in here."

"So, what do we do?"

"Um…" Then quickly, I grabbed Jess and we hurriedly hid behind the counter. 

"Great plan," Jess whispered. I hit him. 

Now the following part is much easier to tell about in script form:

**SHANE: Man, I feel so good. Don't you feel good?**

**TRISTAN: [grunt]**

**SHANE: Well, did you do it?**

**TRISTAN: [another grunt]**

**SHANE: Tristan?**

**TRISTAN: Yeah. **

**SHANE: Did she run away?**

**TRISTAN: Yeah.  Her trademark, really. **

Me, mad. Jess, laughing. 

**SHANE: Our plan worked perfectly. **

"Plan?" I mouthed to Jess. 

He just shrugged. 

**SHANE: You get what you want, and I get what I want. Rory. Jess. **

Tristan wants me? Shane wants Jess? But I want Jess. I mean, I HAVE Jess. Or both. 

**SHANE: They'll get so mad at each other, that they'll come running into our arms. I mean, like we'd ever go out. **

Tristan, mad. Me, laughing. And then I stop. Those slimy, little weasels. Ugh, I hate them. Now, Jess is laughing. 

"Me? Her?" He points to himself than at Shane. "Again? By choice?"

**SHANE: Oh, donut. **

**TRISTAN: You know, they did look happy. **

**SHANE: Who?**

**[She bites into the donut]**

**TRISTAN: Rory and Jess. **

**SHANE: Oh, who cares. That opposites attract thing is so fake. Let's go. I'll pay 'em later. **

**[Has a really annoying high pitched]**

**[TRISTAN and SHANE leave]**

I'm shocked. And I'm not faking. 

"C-can you believe that?" I asked Jess. 

"I know that donut was like three months old."

**A/N: Thanks for reading!!!!!!! Five reviews! Please. If this chapter is too short tell me. I'm trying to hurry. I want to catch Chad Michael Murray in 'Lone Ranger' on the WB. See ya! **


	12. Rory and Jess's PLan, Lampshade! Austin ...

**Authors Note: **Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews!!!! You guys are great! I am in awe as I type this, well, not really but I guess I should've say something like that for whatever reason. Okay, here is the next chapter. 

**Disclaimer: **I think you have the gist by now. After this chapter, I'm just going to write 'no', okay. 

**Rating: **PG-13

**Chapter Eleven: Rory and Jess's Plan, Lampshade! Austin Powers, Taylor and a bald Jess…**

"Jess, be serious." I said, trying not to laugh, as I remembered Shane eating a three-month-old donut. 

"I am serious." He replied as I gave him a withering look, "and in awe." I rolled my eyes, and sighed. I was right. Tristan is a manipulator, and so is Shane. But how? If she can't even dress herself properly it's hardly likely she can cook up a devious plan. And, yeah, Tristan's EVIL, but he's not that evil. Or is he? Man, I'm confused, and I know Jess is confused because I haven't said a word in five minutes. 

"Um…lampshade!" I exclaimed. Lampshade? Lampshade? LAMPSHADE? What is wrong with me? 

Lampshade?

"Right…" And that 'right' sound exactly like Dr. Evil from Austin Powers said it in the movie where the girl with weird accent is talking about Lucky Charms. Oh great, see now I'm picturing Jess bald and in a high chair petting a fur less cat. And Austin Powers enters the building. Guess who's Austin Powers? Taylor. But of course _he _has good teeth. Man, I think way too much. 

Austin Powers? Taylor? Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!! I am so sorry. 

"Rory, I'd say we need a plan." Jess said, obviously trying to forget me saying 'lampshade.' 

"A-a plan?" I stammered. 

"Yeah," he replied. 

"O-okay, like what?" I asked. 

"I really haven't gotten that far."

"All right." I said. 

A plan. A plan. Think of a plan. Lampshade! No. Wait, lampshade to, uh, to, uh…No! Oh, we put on lampshade on Shane and Tristan's head and watch them bump into each other. No! Actually, that would be kind of funny…Focus, Gilmore, c'mon. 

Great Scott! I think I got it! "We pretend that we've broken up…and then Shane and Tristan will think their plan worked…" Hmm, maybe lampshade, bald Jess's and Austin Powers are not the only thing I think about. 

Jess nodded, following along. "And…"

"And…we hook 'em, reel 'em in and (eat them for dinner? OMG, I AM NUTS!) Pull the switch. They'll realize they've been gypped, and they'll feel really bad. Just like we did." Wow, I did it. I came up with a plan. The plan. Oh yeah. Oh yeah. 

"I like it." Jess said. 

"That's great. Here they come." Again? Hmm, maybe Shane wants the chocolate donut that Kirk nibbled out of. Hey, it could happen. 

Oh great, besides Shane and Mr. Evil (Jess is Dr. Evil, remember?) A whole crew of people are coming in here. 

It called 'places besides here, people, we've got a plan under way'.

Jess mumbled something and I shot him a confused look. "Start arguing," he growled. 

"Oh, right. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" I screamed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shane and Mr. EVIL smirking. And everyone else stopped dead in their tracks. 

"Yeah, well…" Jess began. Yeah, well? Give them something to go off here. 

"YEAH, WELL? SPEAK!" Wow, I'm good at this. 

"Uh, uh, well…" Jess, you SUCK at confrontation. 

"What's going on here?" Miss Patty asked stepping in front of everyone. 

Could I tell them we kissed someone else? Um, no. First off, they would KILL Jess. They would him to pieces before I got a word in. So, I need to say something else. Something bad enough to be screaming about, something like…

"Jess saw me in the shower!" Something other than that. 

Okay, now I've pretty much sealed Jess's coffin. 

But wait, there's Shane reaching for the chocolate donut that Kirk nibbled out of. Five…four…three…two…chomp!

"Mmm, this is good." Shane said, gleefully. 

Okay, now I have to do two things. One, try EXTREMELY hard not to laugh. Two, think of another excuse. Um…

"In a play." I finished. "Jess saw me in the shower…in a play."

"What play would be crude enough to do something like that?" Miss Patty asked. 

Hey, remember that play entitled, **BUCKLE UP, PATTY**? Need I say more?

"I was wearing a bikini." I added. This seemed to satisfy the crowd and they all chose seats at the counter and tables. Jess shook his head and went to take Babette's order. 

This plan thing is going to be a lot harder than I thought. 

**A/N: That's it for now, guys! Remember five reviews and the next chapter is yours! Because last time you did it so wonderfully, and fast! **

**And next chapter Rory will be OUT of the diner for once. YAY! **

**And yes, Chad Michael Murray was VERY HOT on the Lone Ranger on Wednesday, not sure about the movie, though. But I wasn't really paying attention to it, just to Chad. And hey, did you Dean (Jared Padelecki) is going to play MacGuyver on a new WB show? That's just weird. **


End file.
